


A 15th Birthday to remember

by Chococherrylove



Series: The Relationship Adventures of Rickorty over the years [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chococherrylove/pseuds/Chococherrylove
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: The Relationship Adventures of Rickorty over the years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665106
Kudos: 5





	A 15th Birthday to remember

when Morty woke up that morning she knew that would remembre the forever be


End file.
